


Camelot Is Falling

by xxStarryEyedDreamerxx



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Real Person Fiction, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Achilles as JFK, Aftermath of Violence, Blood, Character Death, Cold War, Cuban Missile Crisis, Darkness, F/M, Gun Violence, Historical Figures, Historical References, I Love You, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage, Old Hollywood - Freeform, One Shot, Patroclus as Mairlyn Monroe, President Kennedy's Assassination, President of the United States, References to Depression, Reincarnation, Stream of Consciousness, Suicidal Thoughts, musings, sorta - Freeform, the 60's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxStarryEyedDreamerxx/pseuds/xxStarryEyedDreamerxx
Summary: They called him Marilyn.





	Camelot Is Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea where this came from like. I'm suppose to be studying for midterm and my brain is like here you go.  
> Achilles as JFK and Patroclus as Marilyn Monroe. There you go now fail your midterms.
> 
> Ps. Have you guys heard that I'm apparently a life ruiner. My roommate is still crying over Song of Achilles, but that's like a bad thing because she kinda my beta. She is just absolutely destroyed in the best possible way. Just so you know don't piss off your betas, it's bad for business. Anyhoo check out her one-shot Pride 2019.
> 
> Pss. Lend people your copy of the Song of Achilles so they can feel your pain too. Convert them.  
> 👹👹👹👹👹  
> Enjoy guys :) 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Id is being worked on as we speak so please be patient with me. Like I'm doing literally everything but what I'm suppose to be doing.

 

**BANG**

 

_Oh God, the President has been shot._

* * *

 

 

They called him a star in this lifetime. Beautiful, talented, and sophisticated. But tortured, tormented, and hated for no reason other than being himself. Bubbly, intelligent, and sweet. Sex symbol of the century. A title that came at a price.

 

_Harlot_

_Whore_

_Slut_

_Stupid_

_Bottle blonde_

 

The list of things they called her could have gone on and on. While she liked to pretend it didn't matter, he knew just how deep the words cut. How they dug up his demons, his insecurities. How he wished he could had just wrapped her up in his arms and protected her.

 

This was one of the few lifetimes, they had been apart from each other. Married to others, strangers. Achilles wondered if it was the Fates’ or his mother’s doings. Wiping their memories clean, leaving him the only one with memories. Sometimes he hated that he remembered so late, because by the time he woke up. He was trapped in this life, this Hell. Away from him, how he wished to be naive as he was. But there he was, on the silver screen. Fate was cruel.

 

She married three times, each ending in divorce. Even if they weren't together, all he had ever wanted was for her to be happy. Loved as much as he loved her, of course they only saw her for her appearance. She was more than that, she was an artist. A tormented one but the things she created were beautiful. If only they could see, the drawings, poems and songs she had penned, the books she had read. How beautiful she was inside and out.

Patroclus had only ever wanted to be happy, to have a loving marriage, a little baby, nothing more than that. She had enough of the flashing lights of being harassed, of putting on a show, a happy facade. And even in the end she was denied that.

 

The day she died had been pure undulated Hell. Achilles relived that horrible day on that beach in Troy. Only Hector hadn't done it, Patroclus had done it by his own hand. He drank and grieved for what felt like days until his aides had pulled him back together. Now wasn’t the time to fall apart now, not when Russia was posed to strike. His wife couldn't look at him as his grief revealed the affair. The affair that never was, Patroclus was faithful to his vows as was he. Achilles could have given a damn about any of them, he wished for death.

 

She had been his entire world. And now he was gone again. Lost to him.

 

How could he ever forget the way she sang to him. The notes still ringing in his mind like a clear bell. Their final meeting.

"Happy Birthday, Mr. President," her sultry voice sang curling around him. A memory, he would hold close to the end of his days. As sacred as their first night together in that rose cave. The love in his eyes. The "I love yous" that fell between them. Their days in Troy, the lifetimes they had been together.

 

This is what he thought of as he lay dying. Her. Him. His wife's hands pressed at his skull, trying to keep him together. It was too late, feeling the blood fall into his eyes, Achilles was going to sleep. Going to be with him again.

 

They called her Marilyn. But to him she would forever be his Patroclus.

 

_"I hope to see you again, my beloved."_


End file.
